1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a media-loaded device that is loaded with media for use in an image forming apparatus. This application also relates to the image forming apparatus including the media-loaded device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A media-loaded device includes a main body, a guide, and a lock member. The body is loaded with media in a stack. The guide comes into contact with ends of the media to regulate the position of the media. The lock member is provided at a side of the guide that faces the ends of the media. The lock member secures the guide to the body at a predetermined position corresponding to the size of a medium, and also releases the guide from the body. Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2002-255358 discloses one such media-loaded device.
In such a media-loaded device, however, a clearance into which a user can insert fingers is necessary between the lock member and the ends of the media, resulting in an increase in size of a guide unit that includes the guide and the lock member. As a result, the media-loaded device becomes large.